


Hydra in my head

by Rouxyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouxyn/pseuds/Rouxyn
Summary: Hydra has not fallen. As long as those infected by Hydra remain, it lives on.S.H.I.E.L.D was infected. It follows that the Avengers must be too.As a Creature of the Chimera group, I have dedicated my life to remove Hydra. The Avengers must fall.





	Hydra in my head

Do not believe the lies. They are corrupted. They are Hydra _._

 

I checked all my buckles over, ensuring that they were securely fastened. They made the outfit seem old-fashioned, but I had requested a replacement to the plastic clasps which had originally held my gear together. After one of the conventional clips had been crushed in combat - causing one of my guns to slide from my body - I had made a special request to upgrade.

I glanced in the mirror, checking the sleek suit from all angles. Right now, it was an off grey. The material was able to detect what sort of light it was exposed to, allowing the garments to adapt from a concrete grey to a midnight black to help camouflage myself within the city. It went well with my ash colored bob.

“Shadow.” I swiveled and stood to attention as my commanding officer approached. She had an almost stereotypical German look about her. Her dark blonde hair was little longer than mine, and her piercing blue eyes landed on you like a whip. Her build as well was strong and stout. "Your mission had been approved. You are to start immediately." I nodded formally in understanding. "Dismissed."

I marched from the room, fighting the need to drop into my familiar tread. I disliked the sound of my footfalls. They seemed heavy and clumsy compared to the stealth gait which my training had gradually drilled into me over the years. However, I kept control and strode as was required in these halls, feeling the knife-tip stare of my commanding officer on my back.

***

S.H.I.E.L.D and their Avenger pets have shown their true colors. They are infested by Hydra. The assassin known as Black Widow flooded the internet with the truth, but that was hardly enough for their redemption. Hydra is a weed, and once it has infiltrated you then it never really leaves. Not unless you eradicate all its traces.

The organisation I work for has been hard at work fighting the Hydra threat, and now our priorities are the Avengers. They will not cleanse themselves, therefore we have to take matters into our own hands. My duty is to gather intel on how to bring them down, and I intend to see my mission through.

I am, after all, a Creature.

***

I huddled further into the upturned collar of my coat, clutching my coffee closer. I was across the street from Headquarters, watching the chains jingle in their soaring heights on the towering construction cranes. Half of the building had been crushed in one of the Avengers’ terrorist-pursuits, and now it was finally nearing its completion. I always got the urge to shake my head when I looked at it. Where finding and catching terrorists was a tactful game of cat-and-mouse, the Avengers made it seem more like an erratic puppy lopping after a bouncing ball. Completely artless.

I turned and strolled down the sidewalk. The tap of my boots against the concrete kept rhythm to the bustle of the city’s chilly morning. It was a cloudless day with a temperamental breeze, and the populace was draped in thick coats of every variety. I peered at all the passing face over the tail of steam which rose from my mug. The faces of people who I knew fairly well, but who had never met me. I recognized the shifting eyes of the conspirator; the white-knuckled grip of the fraudster; the smug glow of the adulterer. I knew them all from a single glance.

And a background screening or two from the days when I’d been seized my boredom. I smiled to myself.

A group of youngsters about my age were longing outside a small grab-and-go cafe: smokes in hand and shades crowning their brows. Their group filled the width of the sidewalk, making passing pedestrians squeeze through the collection of bodies. I eyed them all briefly and made to walk through when one of the boys glanced to me. "Whoa. Hi there."

I met his gaze and smiled politely. "Nah, don't walk away," he pleaded, pushing off the street pole he had been leaning against. I came to a stop, rolling my eyes playfully. All his companions' gazes were on me, finding the scene entertaining. The boy looked down at my with stark green eyes, slightly curtained by black strands of hair. He was very attractive, I had to give him that. He seemed to savor my presence, standing as close as he was. "I need to kiss you."

"What?" I laughed, shooting him a look that reflected how crazy I thought he was.

"I just..." He clutched his chest like there was something paining him, and he seemed earnest. "I just have to," he insisted. And without hesitation, his hands slipped across the sides of my head and neck before his mouth rested against mine.

I indulged it for a moment before pushing him away, laughing while I strolled back along my previous path. When I was a safe distance away, I mused, "What happened to just leaving the earpiece and mike in an unused mailbox?"

Through the tiny speaker that had been placed in my ear, I heard Cy chuckled. "Are you calling me a bad kisser?"

"No, just wondering what the guys will think if you give them their equipment through a similar means," I teased back.

"Oh, they'll love it," he purred. It was all I could do to not choke on my coffee with laughter. "Anyway, your mission starts in New York. The usual means of travel apply. Comms are open the whole time - remember, it's just an intel run. Don't engage them and don't compromise yourself. If your comms go down, they'll send the Dogs."

I rolled my shoulders: an irritated tick of mine. "So, standard rules. Seems like the Avengers are going to be no fun after all... Anything else?"

"Good luck, beautiful."


End file.
